crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith
Wraith was a solar powered extra terrestrial being who aided the government of the United States of America. The letters in his name were a shortened form of William Rudolph's Ace in the Hole. One of the first aliens to come to Earth in centuries, Wraith was the head puppet of the Machine and the reason the US was far more advanced than it should have been. Biography After a request for help was sent to his species, Wraith was sent to help. He found his new leader to be a US Military general known as William Rudolph. Believing his people to have sent him to help the USA, Wraith became the "first Suprman". Using the solar radiation from Earth's Yellow Sun, Wraith posed as a nuclear bomb and attacked Nagasaki. Wraith proceeded to help the US Government over the years. When the Superman debuted, Wraith immediately recognized him as another solar powered being. However, he was not allowed to meet him until eight years after. After a short fight, Wraith introduced himself to Superman as a friend and together they fought the Ascension. Despite this, Wraith gave the Man of Steel a warning not to cross paths with the US Government or else they would have to fight each other to the death. When the Ascension launched several nuclear strikes against the world, Wraith went to stop the ones heading for America, refusing to join Superman in recovering the Earthstone. When Wraith tried to forcibly take the Earthstone from Superman, he found himself neutralized by a synthetic mineral given to Superman by the Batman. Heading off to the Batcave, Wraith unveiled a new armour that protect him from the mineral and attempted to kill the Batman. However, in trying to kill the Batman he was also attacked by Wonder Woman and then by Superman once more. Their fight took them to the Gobi Desert, the Moon, the ocean and the mantle of the Earth. It was in the mantle that Wraith's extra powers provided by the Sun were ignored, allowing him to finally have a fair fight with the Man of Steel. There, Wraith's lack of fighting expertise forced him into submission, being left for dead by Superman in the mantle. Powers Wraith possessed much of the same powers as Superman, including flight and laser vision. However, his extreme strength did not appear to come from density differences between planets, but rather his extremely hard shell. Wraith could also reflex the muscles in his throat to make sonic pitched screams. Wraith also possessed the ability change the form of his shell and cause the plates to protrude out as spikes. As he had spent many more years under the Yellow Sun of Earth than Superman had, Wraith could absorb the solar energy and use it to manipulate the electromagnetic field around him. Wraith was extremely skilled at this, being able to change his energy signal to match that of kryptonite. However, Wraith also possessed his own weaknesses as his energy signal could be matched to create a mineral that would act as a poison to his blood. The magnetism given off by the iron core of the Earth would also dampen and mess up Wraith's abilities if he got too close to the core of the Earth. Wraith's biggest weakness wasn ot anything that counteracted his energy signals, but rather his modus operandi. As he acted mostly as a shadow agent, with the Machine watching his back, once Wraith was stripped of his extraneous powers, he was not much of an able fighter having had never been forced into situations where the fight would be damaging. Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Superhero Category:Supervillain